Modular connections often rely on the use of plugs secured within jacks. The plugs typically comprise a latch that secures the plug within the jack. The latch may be depressed to disengage the plug for easy removal from the jack, allowing disconnection of a device from a network without using tools. In some cases, the latch may be accidentally depressed or unauthorized users may tamper with the latch, resulting in unwanted removal of the plug from the jack.
There is a need, therefore, to protect plugs and prevent their unintended disconnection from associated jacks.